TAOTS s04
Text Sol Seraph's hooves smashed back and forth against the punching bag: a day had passed since the assassination attempt, and Ardor had been in a state of panic for most of the night after hearing what had happened. He was upset and worried, which made those strange feelings roll through her stomach... especially whenever he asked her if she was alright, despite how annoying it was to assure him that she was fine. He was also all the more eager to go on their trip now, and Sol Seraph grimaced to herself as her hooves smashed into the bag. He wanted to 'wait for things to cool down,' as if the Order of the Seraphim would forget. In fact, she didn't want them to forget her, and didn't want things to simply 'cool down...' she wanted to kill off their members, restricted as they were by their code of honor, their laws and conduct codes and rules, until she had killed so many of them that they understood she was the superior predator... and that she was to be left alone. "Honey, sweetie, hey now." Ardor's voice was unwelcome as she closed her eyes, continuing her workout as her hooves slammed against the bag, the unicorn hurrying worriedly to her side. "Listen, we should talk about this... you're stressed and-" "I am fine, Ardor." Sol Seraph muttered irritably, her hooves continuing to slam against the bag as the unicorn looked at her worriedly. It made that strange feeling twist inside of her gut... and not knowing what it was, not understanding why it was there, not understanding all these feelings she was having only drove her frustrations higher, hooves smashing harder against the bag, making it sway violently. "No you're not. Look, darling, come on. Stop. Let's go see Fluttershy. Let's spend some time together as a family. I love you." Ardor said gently, and Sol Seraph flinched at his words, her last strike halting the bag instead of making it sway as the unicorn smiled at her, looked at her, and that twist, that unwanted, horrible twist went through her guts again... The Pegasus looked at him for a few moments... and then, not thinking, she leaned forwards and slammed a hoof into his chest, making him gasp in shock as he dropped his head downwards, eyes widening... before Sol Seraph simply, briskly wrapped her limbs around his neck and snapped it, dropping his lifeless corpse to the ground a moment later. He twitched once, his eyes struggling to blink once as his mouth worked, and she only stared down at him silently, almost uncomprehendingly as that twist violently corkscrewed through her stomach, as something inside her burned... and then gave away, plunging downwards, leaving her numb and feeling nothing. Calmly, slowly, she turned back to finish her workout, hooves smashing back and forth against the bag before she finally came to a halt, leaning forwards and breathing hard, sweat spreading down her features and body. Sweat, and no tears, as she looked over her shoulder and called coldly: "Carhop!" A few moments passed, and then an aging earth pony silently strode into the room. He glanced down at Ardor's corpse without surprise, his features unchanging as Sol Seraph said distastefully: "Clean that up. But... save the horn." The Pegasus paused, looking meditatively down at this, touching it and feeling it spark gently beneath her hoof, as if he was still trying to communicate with her, as if some vestige of his spirit was still there... ridiculous. I must be tired. "I will find a use for it." Carhop bowed his head silently to her, the earth pony knowing better than to speak as he strode forwards, then carefully lifted the heavy corpse of the unicorn to toss over his back. Sol Seraph watched him leave in silence, her expression strange, as if her heart was trying to convince body and mind to feel things that had long ago been locked away... and after a moment, the Pegasus shook her head out before she said quietly: "Passing weakness. That was all that feeling was. Passing weakness... I will stomp it out of my daughter. I will..." She stopped, closing her eyes for a few moments before she silently made her way into the corridor, letting her hooves guide her until she reached her daughter's room. She pushed the door open, striding through to walk quietly over to the filly's crib, gazing down into it as she felt that strange twist inside her again... but it was muted and dim, and she suppressed it easily as she looked over the baby as she said softly: "I will make you strong. I will make you like me. I will not allow you to become... pathetic like your father was. You are my daughter, and an investment in the future... your evolution will reflect upon me. I will not have you become... frail." Sol Seraph gazed down over the child almost coldly and nodded once to herself, leaning over the crib for a moment before she finally turned and headed to the door... hesitating only once before she lowered her head forwards as that alien twist made its way through her stomach. She knew what that feeling was though, it was unnecessary weakness... and just as the Praetor had with her, she vowed to mold her daughter into a perfect warrior, a perfect weapon. Neither mother nor daughter knew what waited for them in the future, that one day Sol Seraph would come to Ponyville seeking to rectify a 'mistake' she had made many years ago: all that Sol Seraph knew was that she had a baby to try and shape into a hunter and predator who would be free from the restrictions of the Order and their outdated laws. Now there was no father to get in the way... and if her own father didn't like it or the fact she was no longer associated with the Order of the Seraphim... well, Praetor or not, she would simply kill him too. Somehow, she didn't think anypony would care... or dare to complain about it if they did. Top ↑ Category:Transcript